fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshijou's Important Sites
Hoshijou is full of rich and bountiful sites; being one of the most fortunate nations in Kanatral. Okaharu (Large City) Positioned in the southern Onsel Hills and on the Heoden border, Okaharu profits most in trade during peace time and normally survives war time fallout by shipping gathered goods to the northern fortress cities they depend upon for extra protection. The city itself is well fortified to deal with the dangers in the Onsel Hills and incursions from Heoden. The current reigning warlord of the region makes his seat in Okaharu. Daimyo Jihara Kaori (N female human Fighter/Ranger) is generally evenhanded in her rule and open to opportunities as they appear. Beikogai (Large Town) The town of Beikogai is a major stopping point for barges and ships transporting goods up and down the Totsuyoi. Fishing and a respectable agricultural system are also vital parts of the town’s continued success. The town is currently controlled by Daimyo Okamura Ichiro (NG male human Samurai) who is known to give a fair amount of leniency to his subjects and responds to their needs. Any potential threat to his lands however, particularly his trade ports, is often met with steel. Ikuma (Small Town) The small town of Ikuma is situated in the middle of the southern Yuusau Lowlands. The town is a major stopping point for goods being transported from Houfo-ji. Its other major attributes are its rich fields and boasting the best horse breeders in the Empire. The town is under the control of Daimyo Toguchi Jirou (LG male human Ranger/Samurai). While the Toguchi clan is far from the most powerful or wealthy, it is fanatically loyal to the Emperor, proudly providing the Imperial Guard with horses from its own stock. Houfo-ji (Metropolis) The sprawling city of Houfo-ji is home to the nation’s largest and most efficient mining complexes. Iron, copper, tin, and even gems are taken from the city’s complexes in the Airgai Hills. Due to the plentiful ore, it is also home to some of the most respected metal workers in the Empire. Houfo-ji is the seat of the Naito family and is currently controlled by Daimyo Naito Ayumu (LN male human Fighter/Rogue) who rules the city with a velvet glove in an iron fist. He is fully willing to enforce the rules of his city by any means necessary. Despite his sometimes harsh personality, he is a fair (if strict) ruler who is devoted to the Empire. Kyarataun (Small Town) A small trading stop town near the southern border next to the Airgai Hills, its main importance comes from the fact that it’s the favorite stop for caravans traveling to and rom the Vishaan Pass in Shimedesh. The region’s ruler, Daimyo Kanai Daisuke (CG male human Fighter/Barbarian) is a large, laid back man who well knows that his family is in charge of one of the least developed areas in the Empire. He forays with his warriors into the frontier often to put down threats before they arise as well as having tried several times to start a more effective mining operation in Kyarataun. Minuma (Metropolis) Minuma is one of the most successful ports in Kanatral. Its position on the Penimare at the mouth of the Totsuyoi River means it gets the first and best pickings from Shimedesh and Anadacia as well as some of the most fertile and sprawling farmlands in the empire. Daimyo Eniwa Nori (LG male human Samurai) claims Minuma as his family’s seat. He runs a clean and generally peaceful city given its size. The Eniwa family is quite popular with the masses as it generally gives well of its excesses to the needs of the lower castes. Keihei (Large Fortress) Built on the Heoden border near the Belciel River, the fortress city of Keihei is situated to guard against possible invasion forces from Heoden who would use the Belciel to attack. Keihei boasts many ballista and mangonel towers to shower such would be invaders. While a fortress more than anything else, Keihei gets a decent amount of trade coming down the Belciel in peace time and from boats traveling down the long trek of the Jolpwapi River. Its current lord is Daimyo Nonaka Masuyo (LN female tengu Fighter/Samurai). One of the few non-human Daimyo, Nonaka was risen to the station when her family supported the Emperor against a treasonous plot from the previous family decades ago. She is an accomplished archer and demands the best from her troops, drilling them daily. Tahataki (Large Town) The most important settlement near the Choujou Grove, Tahataki’s daimyo is in charge of maintaining the emperor’s strict rules regarding the harvesting of the sacred grove. Tahataki is also another key stopping point for trade going up and down the Totsuyoi River. The true wealth to this town’s wealth is the immense multi-terraced fields dedicated to Hoshijou’s best farm and agricultural lands. Its proximity in the middle of the empire and next to t he river makes it one of the most influential regions. Daimyo Hatano Saburo (LG male human Samurai/Ranger) has established a small fort in the town as his seat. He is mindful of the importance and pressure of his position and takes great care to make certain all laws and provisions are properly attended. Dorasai (Large Citadel) Commanding the open center of the Heoden border, the sprawling citadel of Dorasai is a massive complex of earthworks, tunnels, and walls. It also boasts the largest concentration of troops in the empire, with the daimyo’s forces supplemented by a detachment from the Imperial Army at all times. Daimyo Ganbe Shin (LN male human Samurai) is ever mindful of the Imperial soldiers on his walls as well as the open position of his citadel. He is none-the-less a staunch supporter of the Emperor, even if not, perhaps, his constant presence in Dorasai. Tsurho-mu (Large Town) One of the key fisheries in Hoshijou, Tsurho-mu was once the seat of what the emperor’s historians call the ‘beast lands’. Centuries ago, when the Choujou was much larger, the sylvans (called Hengeyokai in Hoshijou) controlled and ruled their own small nation from this town and where the current border now ends in the Onsel Hills. The nation submitted and swore loyalty to the emperor rather than fight a bloody war they knew they could not win. Tsurho-mu is one of the oldest cities ruling one of the oldest regions of the empire. Much of the original buildings and cobbled walkways are still used and maintained. While famous for its traditions, preserved tree groves, small hanging gardens, and ancient buildings; it is best known now as one of the best fisheries in Kanatral. Its current lord is Daimyo Tomita Yuuta (NG male otter sylvan Ranger/Fighter). Friendly and outgoing, he makes his seat in the small, ancient, keep which overlooks his town. As is tradition, the emperor’s youngest son resides here during the summer both to learn the value of tradition and to be reminded not all conquests need be through bloodshed. Shaipo-Tu (Small City) While, perhaps, not as famous as the other major sea fishery of Tsurho-mu, Shaipo-Tu benefits from its larger harbors and ships which are capable of harvesting valuable whale oils and shark meats. Shaipo-Tu also profits from being the closest harbor large enough for major shipping from heavy boats coming from Shimedesh. It is also the closest major sea harbor for goods being shipped out of Houfo-ji for Mahapur. While the city is profitable, its proximity from so many other major warlords and holdings makes it a persistent hive for those on the run from authorities despite the efforts of its ruling house. Daimyo Shirai Umeko (N female human Fighter/Rogue) has contacts with some of the more reputable underground elements and tries constantly to exert some measure of pressure on the less reputable elements constantly fleeing to her house. Most of the other daimyo besmirch the Shirai name when not in ear shot due to their willing connections to dis-honorable elements. Fortunately for her, most of the nearby warlords simply do not have the manpower or resources to challenge her openly. Okaminou (Large Town) Really more of a separated extension of Taiyoza, Okaminou is the primary granary exchange center for the capitol and is also home to a not undesirable plot of agriculture and farming land. As an extension of the capitol, Okaminou has no true warlord and is traditionally governed by the emperor’s eldest until he ascends the imperial throne as a way of teaching him the responsibilities he will have to face in managing an empire. The town is garrisoned by Imperial soldiers and members of the Prince’s Imperial Guard. Taiyoza (Metropolis) As the capitol of one of the largest nations in Kanatral, Taiyoza is also one of the largest cities. Situated at the fork and delta lands of the Totsuyoi River, nearly all trade eventually finds its way to the shining imperial seat. The markets of Taiyoza are second to none and the grandeur of the city is enough to take a measure from the greatest nobles. The Imperial palace is a large complex built both to display the Emperor’s greatness and his power. The Imperial Army and Guard make their rounds here and are some of the most disciplined soldiers in Kanatral.